I'ts Contagious
by CY101
Summary: This will be a story that represents love. It's a story where Cece is new in town and her mom made her move because she had just gone threw a suicidal attempt and needed a new environment. When she moves her mom gives her a new look so she can see life in a different perspective. Along the way she goes threw rough and good patches. An a boy shows her some light threw the journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cece's P.O.V.

Cece… Cece were here I hear my little brother say. Oh alright Flynn I'll come out in a minute I say waking myself up. In case you didn't learn yet I'm Cece and right now all I'm sure of is that I'm not ready for a new. I jumped out of the car and headed for my new house, well actually it's an apartment but well let's just call it my home for now. I'm 16 years old almost and my brother is 9 and my mom yeah she doesn't really talk about her age. Walking to me was a pointless thing, so was breathing, and sleeping, and eating but since my mom wants me alive I'm here. Tomorrow will be my first day at my new school and to be honest there isn't one person I want to make friends with because when I get older it's not like I'm gonna interact with any of them. On my way in I bumped into someone when my eyes looked up all I saw was a Disco ball and for some reason it looked like a person. Hey the girl said, Oh I'm sorry I say. Hi I'm Tinka said putting her hand out for me to shake it, I'm Cece I say going to reach my hand and to my surprise she took her hand away and just walked off. Okay Chicago people are weird maybe even weirder than New York people. Come on Cece what's taking you so long? Flynn asks. I'm coming I say walking into the apartment living room, eh this place isn't so bad. So which one is my room? I ask my mom. Over there she says pointing to the left, when I walked into my room there was all brand new things and when I looked in my closet and dresser all new things too. I know my mom was trying to help me but wow this was a little bit too much help. I walked back out to the living room to my mom; hey can I go to the park across the street? I ask begging. Uhm fine but don't be too long I'll call the cops oh wait I am the cops you get it? She asks non sarcastically. Mhm I say walking out of our apartment. When I finally got to the park I saw a family and that sparkly girl they looked happy and so did the sparkly girl on top of some guy. I ignored her and went to the swing and not to long after some girl from the family comes over to me. Hi she says. Hi I reply back. I'm Rocky she says pulling out her hand to shake. I'm Cece and I'm not shaking you're hand the sparkly girl put her hand out and just swiped it back like a bitch I say. Oh she says that's just my brother's girlfriend and yes she is a major bitch, we both start laughing and then I shake her hand. So I'm guessing you're new huh? She asks. Yep right from the great big apple I reply. Really your from New York? She asks. Yep just came from I say. Cool so what high school are you going to? She asks. Uh Sacmore High I say. Really? That's where I go she says ecstatically. Yeah you have any friends there? I ask. No all the people there I don't want to be friends there with she says. Oh that's what I was gonna do ha-ha I say. Yeah though you might want to change your mind so we can be friends she says. It's a possibility to take in I say. Yep she replies. Well I got to get home before my mom gets worried bye I say walking off. Bye she replies.

Back at Home

I got home and dinner was ready and I was starving. Hey Cece meet anyone new? My mom asks. Yeah some girl named Rocky and some bitch named Tinka I reply. Cece don't talk like that she says while sitting down. Okay fine though the girl was I say. Oh so what school is Rocky going to? She asks. Same as me I say. Oh so do you already have a friend? She asks. Maybe I say. Okay well now that your done with dinner go take a shower then bed.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I just got home with my family from are picnic at the park and I think there might be someone at Sacmore High who I can tolerate and be friends with. So sis who was the girl you were talking to at the swing? Ty asks. Why do you care? Tinka asks. I'm just wondering Tinka jeez calm down he says. Uhm her name is Cece and she is going to our school. Oh I ran into her on my way to the park she bumped in to me and I think she is weird Tinka says. Oh Ty says. Yep I reply so wanna go to your room Ty Tinka asks attempting to be seductive and failing. Uhm yeah sure Ty says even though I know he didn't want to.

Next Morning at School

Cece's P.O.V.

I'd just walked into the school with a dark blue mini dress than was mid thigh high and strapless with some black combat boots on, plus my hair wavy as usual. When I walked in I wanted to make today go by fast I hated having to meet new people in school. I found my locker and started putting textbooks and notebooks in it, when I closed it I noticed Rocky had the locker right next to mine. Hey Rocky I said. Hey Cece oh my god we have lockers right next to each other she says. Mhm I say already noticing that. So who do you have first period? She asks. Uh I say pulling out my schedule Mr. Butler I reply. Oh my brother has him first period he can show you were it is. Ty, Rocky screams across the hall. Hey this is Cece and she has Mr. Butler first period so I though you could take her She say. Uhm sure Hi I'm Ty he says holding out his hand. Uh hello I say. Ty and I started heading for class when Tinka comes up to us and asks what are you doing with her? Uh we have the same first period and I told Rock I would take her he says. Okay well by she says kissing him while looking at me with an evil eye. * Tinka walks away* She's a keeper I say sarcastically. Yeah I guess you could say that he replies. Alright here we are he says swaying his arm at the door for me to walk in. When I got into the classroom everyone was staring at me weirdly. Uhm can I help you I say to all of them, but they all just turned their heads like nothing happened. Come take a seat by me Ty said. Oh alright I reply. So class as you can tell this is history so don't be afraid to snore though if you do you get detention so I dare you snore the teacher says. Okay now down to business, uh is Cecelia Jones here he asks. Actually it's Cece and yes I reply. Okay well here is your textbook he says * hands textbook* Thank you I say. This class was so long I couldn't believe it though Ty helped it not be so boring every once in awhile when Mr. Butler wasn't looking he'd mock him. It was kinda funny in some weird way I guess. Hey give me your number Ty asks. Uh you have a girlfriend Ty I say confused. What I can't ext you as a friend? He asks. Okay you can but give my number also to Rocky her and I are friends too I say. Alright so what is it? He asks. 727-364-4502 I reply. Okay I'm so gonna prank call you he says while grinning. Do it I dare you I say knowing what y mom would do considering she is a cop. Alright he says walking out of class after the bell rang. When I had gotten through the entire day I finally started walking home it wasn't that bad of a day though it also wasn't good. Five minutes into walking home I hear someone say do you need a ride? I turn around to see Ty in a truck. Uhm yeah I guess I say then hop into his car. When I got in I saw no one else in the car. So where is Tinka and Rocky? I ask. Uhm Tinka has some club and Rocky rides home with her boyfriend he replies. Who is this lucky guy I ask. Deuce Martinez He says with a grin. I knew she had a boyfriend she was making out with him in the halls actually eating him. Okay Cece that's my sister rather not talk about that he says. Oh yeah okay I say apologetically. You're forgiven if you text me later on tonight he says stopping in front of our apartments. Uhm… fine I say walking out of his car, and thank you for the ride I say. Any time he says gong to park it.

Later On

Hey Ce- Ty

Yello- Cece

What's Yellow?- Ty

How I say Hello- Cece

Oh. So what's up?- Ty

Watching a movie. Yu?- Cece

Listening to music.- Ty

Oh. What type of music you like?- Cece

R&B, hip-hop, classical-Ty

Nice.- Cece

Mhm. So what movie you watching?- Ty

Beautiful Creatures –Cece

I heard that's good- Ty

It is so far – Cece

That's good – Ty

Yeah well I'm gonna go watch my movie –Cece

A'ight talk l8ter Ce- Ty

Okay, bye – Cece

I'd finished my movie and when I looked at my phone I was happy I enjoyed talking to Ty he, he is a nice guy. * Someone is knocking on the door*

Hope you like the first chapter I hope to make this a good story and I'll have a new chapter tomorrow for this story and my other. R&R baby


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cece's P.O.V.

I heard someone knocking at the door so I walked up to it looking thru the peep hole it was Ty, how in the heck did he know where I lived. *Opens door* Well what can I do for you? I ask. Can I come in? He asks. Okay, if you tell me how you know where I live? I said. Okay, come here. He took me to my living room window and showed me the place across mine and said it was his. I saw you threw the window yesterday when Rocky pointed it out I swear I'm not stalking you he said. Alright fine I believe you but shouldn't you be doing something we were just texting I say. Yeah but at this time no one's home and I have no one to hang with he says. I'm pretty sure you have plenty of friends to hang out with Ty I said. They are all doing something he says. Mhm sure, I guess you can watch the movie with me I reply. Thanks Ce he says. Yeah sure I say sitting on the couch as he follows to sit.

After Movie

After the movie ended I look over to Ty and say alright we hanged out you should go home now. I see how it is you don't want to hang with me He replies. No it's just I'm not in Chicago to make friends I say nicely. Oh so we can't be friends, can we be acquaintances? He asks. Ty look I just don't want to get close to other people I'm not good at being fun you'd get bored hanging with me I say. Well I didn't get bored just watching a movie with you he replies. That's because we weren't talking smartass I say. Yeah okay well tell me can you dance? He asks. Huh can I dance I say laughing. Is that a yes? He asks. Of course it is I say. Well than let's dance he says. Uh one problem where? My living room doesn't have enough room I say. Let's go down stairs on the street he says. Uhm alright I say hesitantly. We get down stairs and bring a radio and just start free styling it was kinda fun but not fun enough to change my mind. We both got tired and rested on the stairs about to pass out. So did you enjoy hanging with me? Ty asks. Catching my breathe I say it's a possibility to take in. Ha-ha Ce you have a weird way of describing stuff you know that right? He asks. No I didn't I say wondering what he meant by that. Ty someone says in the distance. Oh hi Tinka he says when he realizes who it was. What are you doing? She asks. Ce and I were just dancing he replies. Oh well let's go up to your place then she says. Yah I'll be up in one second he replies. Uh fine she says storming inside. Hey Ce if you want there is this Dance show that I host for if you want a spot on it tell me he says handing me a card that says Shake It up and a # on it. Alright I'll think about it maybe I reply.

Home

When I got home I sat there pondering about what Ty had said wanting me to go on a dance show, was I really that good? I thought to myself. Today was interesting but also intriguing. Sitting there on my bed I just kept wondering if I might have potential in this world if maybe I do mean something to others.

Next Morning

I woke up feeling terrible as usual I stayed at home looking at my wrists and wanting to cut but not wanting to also the situation was complicated. I decided I should take a shower, as I was in the shower rinsing myself I was looking at all the scars on my body and just standing in the same place for a long time not wanting to move. Occasionally I had bad days and they were for no reason it was just what I was like my behavior. Searching for what I wanted to be was hard and my family knew that. Finally after looking at the knife for 3 hours I shredded a little bit of skin only some tiny amount of blood releasing from inside me. The cut made all that was bad go away it was like when you have air in your lungs stuck to you poke a tiny hole to release the pressure of what was holding you back from breathing. And after cutting I could breathe freely. The rest of the day went by slowly and painfully when you cut yourself at first there is relaxation but the after mark of it hurts the slightest touch is agonizing pain. I heard my phone go off so I decided to check it out.

Hey why aren't you at school? - Rocky

Today isn't a good day- Cece

Oh alright. - Rocky

Bye- Cece

I've never told someone other than family that I had a hard time excepting life and I didn't plan on it, it was hard to think of telling someone living isn't what you wanted to do it wasn't how you saw yourself being. For some reason there was this light in my heart something telling me that it was all going to be fine.

At School Tomorrow

When I got to school I headed over to Mr. Butler and gave him my absent note. Thank you Ms. Jones takes a seat now he said. Alright I said heading for the seat I was in on Monday, when I sat down I heard someone ask me hey red why weren't you here yesterday? I turn to see Ty. Oh just not feeling good I reply nonchalantly. Oh A'ight trying to ignore me again he says sarcastically. Definitely you know how it is I say turning my head to the front of the classroom. So did you think about what I asked you? He asked, yeah and I think I will I reply. Okay well come to this address after school he says handing me a piece of paper. Oh okay now focus on your work I say grinning at him and then back at my paper.

More to come tomorrow, I might have it later tomorrow because I'm not sure what drama I want to start adding to this story to be honest. -Believe


End file.
